Twin Thing
by Miss-Blixed
Summary: Takes place 50 years after Breaking Dawn. Twin Half-human Half-vampire hybrids are sent to spy on our favourite Vampire family by the Volturi. Little did they know... they're going to find a lot more than they thought.


**After Breaking Dawn – Twin Thing – 50 Years Later**

**Tanzin Brandon**

Yay! We are finally moving on. We are finally getting to leave Volterra. My twin sister Tianna and I have been trapped here with the Volturi for 103 years because they thought we could be "dangerous" just because we are half vampire and half human. It's not even like we drink blood. We chose not to because we are half of what we are supposed to hunt. Instead we eat human food as we can live off either human food or blood. At least we are finally getting to leave but only on one condition. We have to spy on a coven. The Olympic Coven. They are situated in the Olympic Peninsula somewhere, where it is almost always cloudy. So that is where we are going. We are going to start high school as 16 year olds, but we are really in the body of 19 year olds, (fully grown half vampires), we are starting younger so we can stay longer.

"Come on Tanzy. We will miss our plane if you don't hurry up," said Tianna breaking me from my thoughts.

"Fine. I wish we could just teleport there though. It's so much faster but stupid Aro won't let me and i just think that is plain stupid. We have gifts so why can't we use them?" i replied haughtily.

"Now, now girls. No moaning. I _am_ letting you out. Just remember my condition and you can do as you please when you leave Italy." Said Aro as he walked in the room. He paused then spoke again, "are you girls almost packed? Your plane leaves in 30 minutes, so hurry up."

"OK. We're ready. Come on Tanzy. Let's go. We don't want to miss the plane and have to spend another 10 hours here." Tianna chirped, super excited about leaving.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to spend another second here. No offence Aro. Oregon here we come." With that we grabbed our suitcases, bags, phones and purses, and dashed out the door. As soon as we reached the gates to the Volturi castle we slowed down to a human pace. We walked over to the valet and asked him to get our baby pink golf GTI. I almost felt sorry for him when his heart skipped a beat, and then started beating at 100 mph; i bit my lip holding back a laugh. As soon as he returned with our car we chucked our stuff in the boot and the backseat, handed him a generous tip of $200 and we jumped in the front of the car, Tianna driving.

In a matter of seconds we were pulling out on to the highway and speeding at 230 mph to the airport which was 70 miles away. We arrived in 20 minutes. got our tickets, checked in our luggage and went through the barriers. The plane was due to leave in two minutes so we quickly transported to the bathroom in the plane so we wouldn't miss it having to walk at a human pace. Thankfully the plane left immediately and i was so excited to be leaving Volterra and the Volturi forever, and never coming back.

The plane ride was long and boring and it finally landed 5 hours later in Oregon. We filled the time on the plane chatting excitedly about leaving Volterra then we continued our chatter as we left the plane. Since we are half vampire we didn't notice the cold or the wet, so when we got inside we were drenched wearing short skirts and tank tops. Everyone was staring at us, either for our inhuman beauty or the fact we were wearing little clothes and we were drenched to the skin and not caring. I'm not sure which one. We grabbed our luggage, picked up our car from the drop off then we left, heading to the house we bought, (or rather the house Aro bought for us so we had no idea what it looked like).

We drove into the driveway 10 minutes later and looked up at the house. It was amazing. It was pale blue, three floors, a garage, steps leading up to a porch and double white oak doors. It was everything we could of asked for, but why such a big house? Oh well, I'll just ask Aro later.

I quickly jumped out of the car, whizzed round to the boot, pulled out my bags and rushed up the driveway to the front door. On the doorstep lay a white envelope with mine and Tianna names printed in big letters. I quickly ripped the envelope open and looked inside to find two keys and a sheet of paper with more of the same print handwriting.

I pulled out the sheet of paper and read it:

MISS TANZIN AND MISS TIANNA,

THE SILVER KEY LOCATED IN THIS ENVELOPE IS THE HOUSE KEY AND THE BLACK ONE IS FOR THE CAR. FURNITURE HAS ALREADY BEEN PLACED IN THIS HOUSE, BUT IFYOU ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THE DECOR FEEL WELCOME TO REDECORATE. SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW AT 8 BUT BE THERE EARLY TO RECEIVE YOUR TIMETABLE. DIRECTIONS TO THE SCHOOL ARE LOCATED ON YOUR CAR'S GPS. I WILL CATCH UP WITH YOU'S SOON TO RECEIVE THE INFORMATION YOU HAVE ON THE OLYMPIC COVEN FOR ARO.

DIANNA

(Dianna is their personal help back in Volterra)


End file.
